Beautiful Blossom
by Krystal Asakura
Summary: Will I truly be at ease when I finally find him and finish it once and for all? Will this cursed mark disappear along with him? What will I do after this? Heh, I never thought traveling with these people will change me, especially him. FAIxOC
1. The Beginning

Hi guys! This is the edited version of the original first chapter that I wrote years ago. =w=

The next chapters will be deleted so that new readers won't get confused and so that I can feel like I'm starting off fresh. And another note, this is based on the anime AND manga. Whichever one seems more fitting to my taste is the one I use as a reference.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Ch.1 - The Beginning

* * *

I've arrived at such a gloomy place. It is dark, and raining, yet I am not wet. I assumed that a barrier protected this residence. The dimensional time witch wouldn't want her customers to get wet on a rainy day. Judging by the tall buildings in the surrounding area, this place seems like one of those advanced worlds. My eyes wandered around until they stopped at a female figure in front of the door way. I gave her a small bow out of respect and asked,

"You're the dimensional time witch, Yuuko-san, right?"

She smiled and took a few steps closer before she stopped to answer.

"That is correct and just to let you know, there will be four more people accompanying you on your journey." The time witch answered as a distorted blob of the ground carrying a brown-haired boy and girl in his arms appeared before me. Judging by their clothes, the boy looked like a commoner while the girl looked like someone of royalty. Yuuko gave a small smile and said, "They have arrived."

Two more men, one is a smiling blond who is dressed in a snow covered blue coat and the other with black hair and clothes that resembled, in my eyes, samurai-like, appeared before me in those distorted blob things. The young boy continued to stare off into space as the two new men arrived, but he soon snapped back to reality. As soon as he did so, he instantly began to beg Yuuko for her help to save the girl in his arms, Sakura, with a determined look in his eyes. I knew that that look meant that he will do anything he can to receive yes as an answer. I smiled slightly. He seems like an honest, sincere kid.

"That child…her name is Sakura, right?" asked Yuuko. The boy replied back with a nod and a simple 'yes'. "And you are?"

"I'm Syaoran."

Yuuko stepped up to the pair and checked on Sakura's condition. She knelt down to their level and placed her hand on Sakura's forehead, closing her eyes as she did so. Her hand glowed for a second before it returned back to normal.

"This child has lost something important, hasn't she? And they have scattered across different worlds. At this rate, this girl…" she looked up straight into the boy's eyes, "…will die."

Syaoran's eyes widened slightly at the newfound information, a sense of worry and probably fear for his friend's life overcoming him. As soon as Yuuko's comment was made, one of the men, the black-clad one, stepped up and demanded for Yuuko's identity. Yuuko didn't even bother to look at him.

"If you're going to demand someone's identity, please introduce yourself first before doing so."

The dark haired man looked to the side, annoyed, before replying. "I'm Kurogane." He paused a bit and took notice of his surroundings. "Actually, where the hell is this place?"

"Japan." She replied simply, as if the answer was obvious. Kurogane turned his attention back to Yuuko with a confused face as he claimed to come from a place that was also called Japan. Yuuko replied back that the two Japans are two completely different worlds. Kurogane groaned in frustration at Yuuko's blunt replies. Yuuko then directed her attention over to the blonde, a mage of some sort I guessed from the feeling of his aura, and myself.

"And you two?" Yuuko questioned. The three males turned around, just now noticing another presence among them. I guess the fur wearing blond wanted to introduce himself first since all he did was smile at me then turned back to face Yuuko. I stared and thought to myself.

_Ever heard of ladies first? Or are my features leaning more towards the masculine side?_

"I am a wizard from the country of Celes. My name is Fai D. Flourite." Said the blonde with a smile etched on his face.

Everyone's attention then turned back to me as Fai finished. I gave a small sigh, closing my piercing crimson orbs for a bit before opening them. My soft voice chimed throughout the silence as I began to speak.

"I came from the Suiren country. My name is Misaki."

Being satisfied with the introductions, Yuuko stood up and turned to a boy behind her. She instructed him to go to the storage to get the things that reside in there. As he left to retrieve the requested items from the storage, Syaoran instantly, and impatiently I must add, questioned Yuuko on how can Sakura be saved.

"In order to save this child's life, you will have to go through different worlds and collect her scattered memory fragments."

At first Syaoran had a confused look on his face, not knowing what Yuuko was talking about, until realization hit him. He looked back down to his friend's face.

"So those feathers…"

"Yes, that's right. If you manage to gather all of those feathers, you will be able to save her life. That's your wish, is it not?" Yuuko directed her attention to the rest of us as soon as she received a positive answer from Syaoran. "And you three, from the mere fact that you are here, must have some request as well."

"Request?" began Kurogane as he crossed his arms, "That's simple; just send me back to the world where I originally came from immediately."

"I just don't want to go back to the world that I'm originally from." Fai happily answered with a smile at the same time Kurogane stated his answer. Fai then turned around and looked at me with his unwavering smile. "And what about you Mi-chan~?"

I gave him a blank look at the nickname.

"Who gave you permission to give me a nickname as you please?" I shot back at him.

"Uwaa, scary scary Mi-chan~"

_This one is going to be handful._ I sighed.

"I guess you could say that I'm on a hunt. Unfortunately he acquired the power to travel through dimensions so I'll have to do so as well in order to find him." I looked up and off to the side as I said this._ And hopefully I can end it once and for all._

"Aww, don't worry Mi-chan~ I'm sure you will find your lover~!"

_Haa? How does hunting connect to love? This guy irritates me._

"And I'm sure you'll find your death. Don't make assumptions without knowing the correct information, _Fai-san,_" Fai just gave me a goofy smile and nervously scratched his cheek.

"Your dreams are all one and the same," said Yuuko. She then began to direct certain phrases to the certain people that had previously stated them. Fai wishes to go to other worlds, but not his own. Kurogane wishes to leave this world as soon as possible and return to his world. Syaoran wishes to recapture Sakura's feathers in order to save her life. And for me, I need to find him and hopefully change his mind. "Though your motives differ, the steps that must be taken are the same. What matters is traveling to different dimensions, wanting to go to other worlds. But, in order for you to go into different worlds, you must all give up something precious to you."

"So in order for a dream to come true, one must give up something of equal value, right? An equivalent exchange basically," I concluded.

"Yes, that's correct. In order to go to different worlds, every one of you must give up something that is very precious. I cannot merely grant each of your wishes, but if the four of you are willing to work for the same objective, then I will let you go after each of you give up one valuable possession."

_A precious item…huh? The heart's treasure,…my treasure._

She turned to face Kurogane.

"In your case, your katana perhaps…"

Kurogane instantly backed up, exclaiming that his katana, Gin Ryuu, is his life, something that he cannot part with but at the same time, it is the perfect item for this exchange. Yuuko smirked at his actions.

"That's fine, if that is what you wish. You'll just never be able to return to your original world then."

Kurogane groaned in frustration as he debated on what to do. While waiting for an answer, Yuuko decided to provoke him by giving him a poke after each word she said next.

"So…What. Are. You. Going. To. Do. Hmmmm?" she mocked. Kurogane's grip on his katana tightened. He then thrust the katana towards her, swearing that he will come back for it one day.

After receiving Kurogane's katana, Yuuko's gaze fell on Fai.

"Your price is that tattoo on your back."

Fai's eyes widened in surprise, he then gave a goofy smile and held up his staff.

"I guess this staff won't do?"

"That staff is not your most important item."

Fai was a bit hesitant in giving it up, but seeing that there was no other choice, gave it up. Then it was my turn to be under Yuuko's gaze.

"Yours is the seal."

I lightly touched the pendant hanging from my choker. "This one, Yuuko-san? Or is it both of my self-made seals?"

"The pendant, and do not worry," she gave me a smile, "I'm only taking the seal and this process also prevents you from resealing the portion that was inside."

"Torturing your customer already? You're so cruel, Yuuko-san," I joked.

She chuckled, "When you think about it, I'm not the one to blame."

"That's true," I reached up and grabbed the pendant, yanked it off and offered it to Yuuko. "I trust the seal will be broken once I give it to you?"

She nodded and the pendant began to float towards her and I braced myself from the soon to come impact.

"And you, child. What is your most precious thing? And will you give it up to travel to other worlds?" Yuuko asked Syaoran.

"Yes."

"Even though I have not stated your price, you will still give it up?"

"Yes."

Yuuko smiled at his determination and simply said, "Relationship."

Syaoran's item was the relationship he had with Sakura.

Yuuko explained that this meant that when Sakura recovers her memories, the ones that have Syaoran in it will never return; a memory with a piece that will be forever missing.

"Traveling through different worlds will be more difficult than you could have ever imagined. There are all sorts of different worlds. For example, there are the worlds that those three came from," she gestured to Kurogane, Fai and I, "You should be able to tell from just their clothes. None of them lived in the same world as you, Syaoran.

It's possible that a person you know from a previous world will be living a completely different lifestyle in another world. It's even possible that you might meet the same person, only in a different guise, in many different worlds. Those worlds may be full of nothing but criminals or full of lies, or even a world in the depths of war. You have to survive and travel through them all. You have to seek out her memory fragments, even if you have no idea as to their whereabouts. Never knowing when it will be over, you must embark on a long, long journey. But, you won't let that affect your decision, right?" she finished with a smile.

"Yes. That's right," Syaoran answered with a determined tone.

My gaze wandered to Syaoran. He is still a young child, yet he is willing to take on this task that could very well determine his downfall if he makes one mistake. His actions made me smile a bit; his determination was probably beginning to rub off on me. If only a _certain person_ used his determination for something positive

"Resolve and devotion, you will need these to accomplish the task that lies before you, but it seems to me that you possess such traits," The sound of footsteps growing louder caught our attention as the boy from before came back with a black and a white rabbit-looking animal thing in his arms. The white one immediately jumped out of his arms and into Yuuko's hand. Yuuko then explained that the white rabbit's name was Mokona Modoki and that he is the one who will be escorting us to other worlds. Mokona raised a paw, as if greeting us, and merely said "Chita!" Kurogane's gaze shifted towards the other one and demanded to take the black rabbit as well, seeing that there are two of them present, but that one is apparently only useful for transmission purposes.

"Mokona will bring you to other worlds, but he cannot control where you are heading, and that's why it's up to chance as to whether your wishes can be granted. But within those worlds, there is no such thing as coincidence. All there is in those worlds is inevitability. The fact that you've all met was inevitable as well," Yuuko then raised the hand with Mokona on it and he began to glow. He jumped up, wriggled around saying how he can't wait, spun around in a semi-circle with wings suddenly growing out of his back as he did so. A magic circle appeared underneath him as he prepared to take us to another world. Wind began to pick up, surrounding us, as Mokona prepared to swallow us up. I looked up at Yuuko with a small smile on my face.

"Thank you, Yuuko-san."

Mokona began to suck in the surrounding air along with us, and then we were on our way to a new world.


	2. Hanshin I

Hi hi guys~ Good thing I rewrote this. For some reason I went from "Omg I hurt myself" to "Omg you hurt yourself" from before and it was in the same sentence too =w= wonder why no one caught it…

But anyways enjoy~ The 2nd part to this will probably be done soon too if I keep neglecting my research paper, hehe…. But we'll see.

**Ch. 2 – Hanshin I**

Syaoran was the last to come to after we all arrived in the new world. Well, more like after we all _fell_ into the new world.

I looked over to Syaoran holding onto Sakura as if she would disappear at any moment. Mokona was in his face trying to wake him up, but he didn't notice Mokona at all. Mokona started to cry a bit, assuming that Syaoran didn't like him.

"Waah waah. Syaoran doesn't like Mokona," he sniffed while rubbing his eyes.

Syaoran snaps out of his daze and spouted out a worried phrase for Sakure. He turned towards her, looking to see if she was safe. The princess of Clow is safe in his arms. He let out a sigh of relief before looking around his surroundings.

"Where is this place?" asked Syaoran. I looked around at our surroundings as well. There was a tall tower with the word "Hansin" painted on it along with some small shops, but the place seemed as if it was abandoned due to the fact that there were broken vehicles and such laying around. It was as if some giant just ran through destroying everything its path then disappearing when it was satisfied.

"Who knows? We have just woken up as well, but I do know one thing. This is a land we've never been to before." Fai paused. "You never let go of that girl even once you know," He continued with a smile plastered on his face. I stared at the wizard; studying his facial features. I couldn't help but think that the happy personality Fai put on was an act. There's just something about him that just gives off a mysterious aura. His aura and the personality he's showing don't match up.

Mokona started to jump up and down in Fai's arms, wanting to be hugged as well. I smiled at the white rabbit and took him from Fai. He instantly cheered and cuddled into my arms, his wish granted. I chuckled a bit at his actions and began to pet him. Mokona is such an adorable, um…animal, I guess…

"Waai~ Mokona is happy! Puu~" he exclaimed as I pet him.

"You...um…" began Fai towards Syaoran.

"It's Syaoran."

"My name is really long, but Fai will do." He stated cheerfully as he introduced himself. He then pointed to Kurogane, eyes closed and the smile still on his face. "So, what should we call the 'black one' over there?"

Kurogane's eyes narrowed at the name he was called. "I'm not the 'black one'. I'm Kurogane," he barked at the wizard.

"Kurogane, ne…? Would it be alright if I call you Kuro-chan or Kuro-rin?" Mokona jumped out of my arms and onto Kurogane's lap demanding for a hug chanting "Kuro-rin Kuro-rin". Kurogane started to yell at Mokona, causing the rabbit to curl up in fright at the sudden anger unleashed at him and he instantly fell back into my arms. I began to pet the rabbit once again for its comfort. Fai turned to me, face still in the same smiling mold.

"And you, Miss? What's your name?"

"Misaki," I replied simply, eyes darting back and forth from the surrounds to the group, searching for something out of place. I felt something running towards us.

"What are you all doing over there?" A voice yelled out as we all turn to its source. A short black haired boy with small beady eyes wearing a black school uniform ran over to us. "Hurry! Hurry up and run!"

When the boy was in range, Syaoran asked the stranger for his name, who replied with Saitou Masayoshi. Masayoshi then started to ponder about our clothing, coming up with the conclusion of us being from a foreign country. He shook his head, probably scolding himself for getting distracted for a moment.

"In any case, this place is very dangerous! Please escape at once!" he warned once again, panicking as his eyes nervously darted from side to side. "It's going to start if we don't get out of here immediately!"

My eyes narrowed a bit.

"Saitou-san," I began. "Are you implying that a fight is about to start?"

As soon as I said that, two groups of men appeared behind and in front of us. Masayoshi started to fidget from worry.

"Oh, no….It's about to start…." Groaned Masayoshi as he held his head in fear.

Wow, lookie here, I was right.

Apparently, it was too late to run now. Masayoshi started to panic, not knowing where to hide until something caught his eye. He quickly urged us to a pile of broken vehicles that acted like a shield to hide from the two groups that showed up. He started to explain about the groups. One of the groups is a gang that has been terrorizing this neighborhood recently. Upon noticing the begging of a fight, Kurogane instantly asked Masayoshi how will the two gangs fight, which made me come to the conclusion that he probably loves to engage in fights. Masayoshi answers the question proudly with the word "kudan".

The two gangs stirred, getting ready to battle. Each member from both sides held out an arm with their fists clenched, concentrating as they gathered energy to form in a shape of a sphere and began to engage in combat. Both gangs exchanged their condense energy balls of red and blue, exploding as they made contact. Syaoran suddenly yelled out in surprised as we all turned to see Fai reaching out to grab something off of his clothes. Fai pulled out a strange white feather with a pink design on it. The princess's feather, I assumed.

Syaoran stared at the feather with wide eyes. "What a coincidence…" he muttered. Fai countered his statement by quoting what Yuuko had said to us before.

I looked at Fai as he talked; a strange feeling overcame me as I listened to the tone in his voice. There was something that he seems to be hiding, something that he tries to mask with the opposite emotions. Before I could think about it any longer, I sense something coming from the fight. That something appeared. Right when Syaoran was about to take Sakura's feather from Fai, a stray attack from a kudan was heading straight towards us. My eyes narrowed while I gritted my teeth as I jumped in front of everyone else. I raised a hand at the oncoming attack, creating a shield to lower the impact of it, but apparently the shield wasn't strong enough since Sakura's feather flew away out of Syaoran's grasp from the impact the attack created when it collided with my shield.

Without thinking, Syaoran suddenly chased after the feather with Kurogane and Masayoshi calling after him. Masayoshi stared at the running Syaoran, wondering why he would do something so recklessly. I stared at the determined boy, understanding why he acts the way he is.

"He has something that he must do," I began. "When one has something important that they must accomplish, they'll do it no matter what the cost may be."

_Heh. In some ways, we're the same._ I thought as I looked at the determined boy.

"In his case, he needs that feather to protect a person who is very important to him." Fai explained as he picked up from where I left off. We all watched Syaoran chase after the feather.

One of the groups noticed Syaoran in the middle of the battle field as he struggled to catch the playful feather, locking onto him labeling him as a target. One of men aimed and released an attack at Syaoran. Right when the attack was about to hit, a fire shield suddenly protected him and a flaming wolf-like animal with a horn on its head appeared before him.

"Wow. He has a kudan too! And a top-level one at that!" exclaimed Masayoshi. I looked at Syaoran's kudan. Kudans, huh…? They're probably some sort of guardian. Turning my attention back to the gangs I noticed that they are huddling together, preparing to combine their attacks as one.

The fire element gang combined their attacks against Syaoran, but his kudan was able to deflect it, causing the gang to disperse out of fear. As that gang ran for their lives, the leader of the "water" element gang confronted Syaoran as he summoned his water based kudan that took on the form of a stingray.

"You've got flame and I've got water," The leader said with a smirk. He probably has an amused expression on his face, but it's hard to tell with the goggles over his eyes.

"Ah! That's Shougo-san! Most of the gangs are filled with nothing but scumbags," Masayoshi began, "but Shougo-san's gang never picks on weak people. They're a great gang! Especially their leader, everyone wants to be just like him."

Shougo's kudan shot a water ball at Syaoran, but Syaoran's kudan jumped into the attack neutralizing it with a small shockwave. Before either side can continue, sirens began to sound from a distance; a signal for Shougo's gang to leave or else risk getting caught. Shougo turned to Syaoran for a moment before fleeing with the rest of his gang. Since there was no need to battle anymore, Syaoran's kudan transformed into a sphere and returned into his body. His head snapped up as he remembered about the feather. Syaoran ran over to Sakura, hesitating for a bit before giving her the feather. The feather was instantly absorbed into her body as it came in contact. Sakura slightly stirred upon receiving the feather as Syaoran relaxed a bit at the warmth returning to her body.

"Now we can rest at ease," Fai sighed in relief as he held an unconscious Mokona. Kurogane turned towards him, and asked what was up with white meat bun, Mokona. Fai explained that the shockwave from before knocked him out. "More importantly, I'm quite interested in that over there." Fai was indicating to the Masayoshi look-alike kudan that bowed and returned into his master.

"That was your kudan, right?" I asked. Masayoshi nodded, smiling. Kurogane mumbled something about kudan coming in all shapes and sizes under his breath. So I guessed that a person's kudan takes on a form that represents who they are; what their personality is.

"Ah, I've finally found y'all," A voice called out from behind us. We all turned to see a dark haired man in a brown jacket and orange shirt and a long, dark-haired woman in a purple dress. "I'm Arisugawa, Sorata," he then gestured to the woman next to him, "and this is my wife…"

"I'm Arashi. Yuuko-san told us to be expecting you."

Sorata and Arashi lead us to their home and ushered us inside and into a room. We all settled in the room and Sorata began to talk.

"Before we got married, my wife here was a shrine priestess." Sorata looked at his wife thinking about a memory. "Ah, Honey, you looked so heavenly in that miko outfit…" He commented, getting off topic for a moment as he indulged himself into his memories. "Since we got married she had to retire and all, but her spiritual powers are as strong as ever. That's why we knew y'all would be coming. Y'all can stay in the hostel we run. The room is vacant, so we figured what the heck?"

Fai and I thanked Sorata, Kurogane just sat there and Syaoran asked for the reason of their kindness after a hesitant thank you. Sorata replied by saying that he and his wife owe Yuuko a favor. He then pointed a finger at Kurogane warning him to stay away from his wife, earning a ticked off yell from Kurogane. Sorata left with Arashi following behind him. She promised some tea before closing the door.

I turned to the still sleeping Sakura who is laying down in a futon. I commented on how lively she has gotten since she received a feather. She had just escaped death. Fai turned to Syaoran and asked him how he will plan on finding the rest of the feathers, but before Syaoran can reply Mokona jumped up claiming that he knows how.

"Mokona remembers the wave given off by the feather! So if there's a feather near by…" Mokona paused to point to his, now opened, creepy eyes. "…my eyes will get big!" We all stared at Mokona, the sudden presence of his eyes catching us off guard. Who would've thought something so small could have eyes so….big... "It happened to Mokona before."

"You mean the one that was stuck to Syaoran-kun's cloak, right?" asked Fai. Mokona shook his head, claiming that that feather was a different one. Syaoran's eyes narrowed slightly. Mokona started to explain that the feather appeared when Syaoran was fighting earlier. Syaoran's eyes suddenly widened as he looked back onto that battle.

"What did you say?" he exclaimed. He then started to think a bit before murmuring the name "Shougo."

"If you sense any feathers would you please inform us, Mokona?"

"Just leave it to me!"

"Leave me out of this." Kurogane began. "I'm going back to my original world. That's my only goal. As far as me putting my neck on the line for you, or helping out with your situation, don't count on it."

Syaoran just gave Kurogane an understanding smile.

"Okay. Since this is my problem, I will be careful not to inconvenience you." Syaoran politely agreed.

"What about you two?" Kurogane directed towards Fai and myself. "Are you planning on helping that kid?"

"Hmm… good question…" Fai began. "Well for now, the most important thing for me is to avoid going back to my old world. I guess as long as it won't mean putting my life on the line, I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do."

"If the situation calls for it, then I'll help."

"Thank you, Fai-san, Misaki-san." I gave Syaoran a small smile. Helping him out shouldn't be that much of a problem. I might as well since I decided to tag along with this group. I guess, in a way, that it's payment for traveling with them.

"It's getting late, we should all rest up," I suggested as I stood up to turn off the light.

I woke up to Kurogane's murmuring about some dream he probably just had and Syaoran greeting him. I stretched my arms out, yawning as I did so and received a greeting from Syaoran. I did the same to both males as I rubbed at my eye and stood up to wake up the still sleeping Fai with Mokona in his arms. There was a knock on the door before it was opened, revealing Sorata and Arashi in the doorway with some bags in their hands.

We all stood in front of their house wearing the clothes they've provided for us. Kurogane was pulling at his black shirt in slight discomfort. He is also wearing dark blue-green pants with a pair of brown high top boots. Syaoran is wearing a blue and white shirt with black cuffs and a drawstring on the collar with some blue pants and black shoes. Fai had on a light blue, long sleeve shirt with dark blue lining and some jeans with black shoes. I wore a black dress with white lining that went to my knees with a matching bow on the left side of the strap with a white short sleeved cardigan and some black flat shoes. Sorata came out of the house wearing a blue suit and a red tie. He studied us, nodding to his-self, and began commenting on how the clothes really suited us. Syaoran thanked him then stated that we'll be leaving right now.

"Sakura-san will be right by my side the entire time," Arashi assured as Syaoran smiled.

"I'll leave her to you."

Sorata grabbed Syaoran's hand and gave him a little frog coin purse that contained money for the four of us to eat. Syaoran thanked him as Kurogane complained on why Syaoran is given the money and not someone else. Sorata grinned and replied with Syaoran looking like the strongest out of all of us, while giving us a thumbs up. Kurogane began to grumble to himself.

"Mokona, doesn't feel anything." Mokona slumped, sad that he couldn't sense the feather's presence.

"So, you can't pick up the waves from the feather you felt yesterday…I wonder what that means," said Fai.

I picked Mokona up and held him in my arms comforting him as Fai asked Kurogane's view of this, giving him the nickname "Kurotan" while he was at it. Kurogane instantly started complaining which "scared" Fai. A small chuckle escaped my lips. I smiled; amused at the argument that was taking place. Fai looked over at me and smiled at my actions, as if he was planning it in the first place, as he continued to tease Kurogane. Kurogane growled in annoyance, but his attention was suddenly on a passerby, recognition showing in his eyes. He suddenly ran after the person after "confirming" that it was someone he knew. I called after him, but he disappeared off into the crowd.

"Don't tell me that he already forgot what Yuuko-san told us," I sighed. Mokona jumped out of my arms and flew off somewhere.

"Maybe he figured out where Kurotan is."

"Are you sure, Fai…?" I looked in the direction Mokona went. "I have a feeling that it might be something else."

And sure enough, Mokona led us to a restaurant of some sort.

"Something smells great here!" He exclaimed. "Mokona is starving!"

I sighed. "I knew it." We haven't eaten since we left Sorata's hostel.

"Uwaa~ Mi-chan is so smart~" I just started blankly at the happy-go-lucky wizard. There has to be a limit on how happy a person can be, whether it's real or not.

We all proceeded into the restaurant and were greeted by two males. One was a black haired man with a black bandana on his head, wearing a blue shirt with a black apron over it and was also holding two spatulas in his hand. The other man was wearing the same thing except he had a yellow shirt on, wore glasses, and his hair was a blond-grayish color. The man in the glasses asked how many people and Fai proceeded to answer while Syaoran looks at the two men in surprise. Before I could stop him and remind him of what I had just said, Syaoran blurted out, "Your Highness, why are you here?" The black-haired man looked at Syaoran as if he was crazy or something. Ignoring what was said, the two men proceeded to take us to our table.

"We cook it for you here," the blond explained as he began to mix the ingredients.

"Just sit and wait a little bit," the other continued.

Voices calling for the waiters' attention drifted to our ears as Syaoran began to look around as he noticed the strange action.

"I'm guessing this world is really different from yours, nee, Syaoran-san?" I asked.

"A little bit, what about you Misaki-san? You don't seem to be as curious. It's as if you're already at home."

"That's because I've experience different worlds when I was younger. Well, my father would show me, but I've gotten use to it so I don't really pay attention to the details of this world since I somewhat know what to expect. Without this experience, I'd probably spend more time looking around since my homeland is nothing like this world."

"'Your Highness…'" Fai quoted, "was he a king in your world?"

"Yes."

"And the one attending to the customers was a high priest that served the gods?"

"Yes," Syaoran smiled at the two waiters, probably thinking about their wellbeing in his world.

After adding a few more toppings to the food, the black-haired waiter told us that we could take it over from there.

"You do remember what I mentioned earlier, right?" my question pulled Syaoran from his trance.

"So although those two are the same people from your world, at the same time, they aren't. I guess you could say that they came from the same source." Fai explained as I took a bite of the, now cooked, food. I decided to tone them out for a bit as I chewed the delicious food called okonomiyaki, thinking.

_Was this the right option?_

I thought for a minute before Fai's cheerful voice pulled me out of it.

"Are you done, Mi-chan?" I slightly twitched at the suffix, not use to being referred as if we were all friends, but I brushed it off; the mage isn't going to stop anytime soon. I shouldn't bother stressing over a simple thing. I forced a smile and nodded at Fai.

"Shall we go search then?"

We headed back to Sorata's and Arashi's hostel after finding no leads on Sakura's feather and finding Kurogane with a big sword with him. The men, along with Mokona, headed back towards the room as I lingered a bit. I called out to Fai who was about to go through the door.

"I'll be back later." He just smiled and nodded as I left through the door.

I wandered around the streets, asking around in hope to find something about the feather and also bout _his _whereabouts, but time passed with no luck. I looked at the now darkened sky. I didn't realize how late it had gotten so I decided to go back for now. There was no point in continuing to look if there was no lead to go by anyways. But, I couldn't help but feel as if our meeting will come sooner than expected. I brushed off the feeling. It will come when fate asks for it.

Everyone was asleep, except for Syaoran, when I returned to the moonlit room. I glanced at him, our eyes meeting, before I silently settled in a corner, letting the darkness lulling me to sleep.

_"Onii-sama!"  
"Please stay here, imouto…this is something you cannot take part of."  
"But…"_

My eyes snapped open; my ears were greeted by the sound of chirping birds, my mind focused on that dream.

_No…_

It wasn't a dream.

_A flashback._

"Good morning Misaki-san." I turned to see a smiling Syaoran greeting me. I couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun."

"Ah, Mi-chan! Mii-chan~!" Again, I slightly wince at the suffix. Syaoran and I both turned to see Fai at the door. "Since you're all awake now, it's about time we get going."

After searching a bit, we all decided to rest by a takoyaki stand. Syaoran, Fai, and I sat down on a bench while Kurogane and Mokona are busying themselves at the takoyaki stand. I looked up at the sky, my dark hair swaying slightly with the small breeze that passed by, as I thought about the flashback I had earlier this morning.

Did that flashback have a meaning to it?

Am I getting closer to him so soon?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the sound of Arashi's voice reached my ears.

"I'm sorry. When I went out for just a bit, Sakura-san…"

"She woke up and went out on her own?" I asked.

"That probably might be it. I let her out of my sight for just a moment."

"I'm going to look for her." Syaoran declared.

"And how are you going to find her?" Fai asked. Syaoran paused, frustrated that he didn't have a clue as to how he will find her.

"Well…In any case, I can't leave Sakura by herself," After stating that, Syaoran ran off.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kurogane.

"Mmm. We can't just sit idly by. Sakura-chan doesn't have her memories…Plus, if those bad guys give her a hard time, it'll be bad. Kind of like what happened to you yesterday, Kurorin." Fai said.

"Who the hell is 'Kurorin'!" yelled Kurogane. Mokona began to jump up and down in front of him singing "Kurorin~ Kurorin~" before getting caught by his ear by an pissed-off Kurogane.

"I'll go back to the hostel," began Arashi, "Sakura-san might've come back, you know."

I stood up and raised my arms, stretching. "Shall we get going then, Fai-san, Kurogane-san?"

"We'll split up for a bit then meet back here," Fai suggested. I nodded, agreeing with the idea since we will cover more ground that way. I turned and began walking in one direction as the other two did the same in a different direction.

I stopped for a bit, looking around the street for any type of lead. Now if I had paid attention earlier, I probably would be able to pinpoint the feather's aura, but the question is, can I do so if it's hidden? Also, since I haven't been around Sakura much, it would be hard for me to find her location as well. I began heading back to the designated spot that we've all agreed to meet up at.

"Have you found Sakura-chan?" asked Fai as I ran up to him at the same time Kurogane appeared. I shook my head, Kurogane agreeing. Fai then gave Kurogane a sleeping Mokona, claiming that the small white rabbit was pretty heavy. Kurogane let out a frustrating sigh, before stuffing Mokona, head down, into the front pocket of his shirt, claiming that that will do. I couldn't help but think, will his eyes open even when he's a sleep?

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san! Misaki-san!" We all turned to see Syaoran running up to us. "Were you able to finds Sakura-hime?"

"We searched all over for her as well, but…" I shook my head.

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Saitou-san?" I questioned out loud. Sure enough, a breathless Masayoshi stopped in front of us, informing us that he had just seen Sakura with those punks from before. After hearing that, Syaoran instantly ran off, but Masayoshi stopped him, claiming that he has an idea.

Masayoshi's kudan put its hands together, as if praying, and began to glow. Time passed on, which caused Kurogane to begin to doubt whether this would work due to the amount of time that has passed. Masayoshi began to explain about his kudan. True that it's a low ranked kudan, but it has the power to search for people, which is how he found us. His kudan looked in one direction and began to float towards that way and so we began to follow it.


	3. Hanshin II

**Kind of got lazy at the end but eh =w= I waas just planning on elaborating more but it's all good. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Ch. 3 – Hanshin II**

As we were running, I couldn't help but feel as if _he _was here, watching. That familiar aura was practically begging me to find its source.

"Mi-chan?"

The sound of Fai's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Is something wrong?" I looked down away from Fai's gaze as I debated whether or not I should go. I took one more step before using that same foot to pivot my body around and began to run the opposite way.

"I'll be back at the hostel when I'm done!" I yelled back to the disappearing group. I slowed into a walk as I got near the city, following the growing aura. I stopped in front of a dimly lit alleyway, the presence of his aura almost overwhelming. After I was a good distance away from the entrance, I stopped and looked directly in front of me, a determined look on my face.

"I know you're here. Show yourself already."

Hearing his chuckle from directly behind me made me freeze in my spot. I could feel his hot breath on my neck before it vanished.

"Coward," I muttered under my breath. More chuckling was heard until a familiar wave of pain engulfed my back. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, refusing to give into the pain. My legs shook against my struggle to stay standing, but I, eventually, fell onto my knees. Footsteps approached me until they appeared in my pained filled sight. The person kneeled in front of me then lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look at him; that grin of his plastered on his face.

"Does it hurt?" He mocked, as he used his thumb to caress my cheek. All I can do in this pitiful state was glare at him as the wounds began to reopen, blood dripping down onto the ground.

"Nee, Misa-chan…why won't you give in? You know it pains me so to do this to you, but then again I wouldn't be entertained if you were a mindless puppet," He laughed and released my chin.

He began to stand.

"Ja ne, Misaki-chan. It would've been nice to stay longer, but this isn't the place to settle it. Don't worry,though, we will soon. I just wanted to see how you are doing, my cute princess."

A sudden gust of wind blew into my face cause my eyes to automatically close. I knew that as soon as I opened them, he'll be gone. The pain died down into a dull throbbing; blood no longer dripped from the now healed scar.

* * *

I somehow managed to get back to the hostel without drawing any unwanted attention. I was greeted by a shocked expression from Syaoran, the same from Fai and Kurogane when they came outside at the noticed of my presence.

"Are you alright, Misaki-san?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing you should concern yourself with, Syaoran. It has happened before." I turned around my bloody back now facing them. This time Fai spoke up.

"Misaki-chan, lets go inside and take care of that," Fai offered as he held out his hand.

I refused.

"That won't be necessary, Fai-san. It's already healed."

Without waiting for a reply, I walked in the hostel in search of Arashi.

"Misaki-san! What happened?" exclaimed Arashi when she laid her eyes on my slightly bloody form.

"Some old wounds just reopened, but its fine now," My eyes begged her not to pry anymore and she nodded. "I'm sorry about the clothes you have provided for me, Arashi-san."

"Oh no, it's fine Misaki-san. I'll go get them washed as you clean yourself up."

I bowed to her in thanks.

My thoughts lingered on _his_ appearance as I stepped into the bathroom and began to change out of the cardigan and dress, then handed them to Arashi through the partially opened door. I didn't expect to see him so soon, but it made sense for him to find me if he noticed that I've left. Time probably flowed differently between worlds. I closed the door and headed towards the shower. My hand rested on the shower knob for a moment before turning it. The nozzle sprang to life as the water began to fall, hitting the floor with the sound of pitter-pattering.

* * *

I walked back to the room, drying my hair with the, now damp, towel. With one hand keeping the fluffy towel on my head, the other was used to grab the knob before turning it and pushed the door open. My eyes lingered on Sakura, who was sleeping peacefully on the futon.

"I see that Sakura-san is safe now." Three pairs of eyes were directed towards me as I spoke.

"Umm…Mi-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it, Fai-san?"

"Is that wound taken care of?"

"It never needed any tending to in the first place. I'm fine Fai-san, everyone," I answered as I walked to my sleeping corner and sat on the floor, resting my left arm on my left knee. I discarded my towel off to the side.

The room was filled with silence.

I looked at the three males; each had a look on their faces that showed curiosity, but no one wanted to speak up.

"Misaki-san?"

I let out a small sigh before giving Syaoran a small smile.

"What is it that you wish to know, Syaoran-kun?"

"What happened? For you to run off like that… Then to come back here bleeding."

I looked away, off to the side; my smile instantly disappearing; my hair shielding my eyes from them.

"It's something you shouldn't concern yourself with, Syaoran." I had to pause for a second, my emotions gaining control of my voice. I took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't want anyone to be involved with it." I looked at the trio. "But I guess you could say I had a run in with the past."

"I'm sorry for prying."

I smiled, softly. "Don't be. Now let's get some sleep."

* * *

"They left me…" I looked around the bare room. The three males were not in sight. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have been that tired to have overslept, but maybe they decided to leave early thinking that I needed rest.

"Ah! Misaki-san! You're awake!" exclaimed Arashi as she came into the room with a black and white bundle in her arms, which she handed over to me when she got closer. "Here, it's clean now."

Accepting the, now cleaned, black dress and white cardigan from Arashi, I thanked her and went to the bathroom to change.

"I'm going to meet up with the others now. Take care of Sakura-san." I rushed out the door without waiting for a reply, my dark dress and hair flared behind me.

* * *

Once I saw the figures of Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Masayoshi and Mokona, I began to run towards them. But before I could reach them, something caught my eye. Something in the sky that was headed straight towards them. Fai and Kurogane, and a bit later Syaoran, began to notice as well.

"Look out!" But my warning came too late since Masayoshi and Mokona were taken away by a metal bird-like kudan. A letter then fluttered down in their place. Syaoran bent over to get the letter.

"'I'll be waiting for you at the Hanshin Castle.'" read Syaoran. His eyes widened a bit as I walked up to him. "This is…. Fai-san! Kurogane-san! Misaki-san!"

"What is it kid? I can't understand what the hell you're saying," Kurogane stated upon hearing his name.

"Weird. I heard Syaoran saying my name, but I can't understand anything after that," Fai said.

Syaoran had a look of pure confusion on his face as he stared at the other two males.

"What's wrong Syaoran-kun?" I asked. A wide-eyed Syaoran turned to look at me.

"You can understand me, Misaki-san?" he asked.

"Eh?" I looked at Fai and Kurogane. "Yeah, I can. Why do you ask? …oh, wait." I listened closely to Fai's and Kurogane's bickering.

"Oh, I see why you asked that." By now Fai and Kurogane were looking at me, confusion on their faces. I scratched my head, ashamed for forgetting. "I cast a small charm on myself before leaving so that I can understand her and vise-versa. I guess it's still in effect."

Syaoran began to think. "How come we suddenly can't understand each other…nothing has changed."

"No, something did change Syaoran. Think about it," I answered back.

A moment passed.

"Mokona!" they all shouted at the same time in realization.

"Let's go find a map to Hanshin Castle," I suggested.

* * *

We all stood in front of the map, looking for the Hanshin Castle.

"It's pretty far from here…the Hanshin Castle…" Syaoran stated.

"We should probably hitch a ride on something," Fai suggested.

"Guess so," Kurogane agreed.

The three males blinked at each other as I continued to study the map.

"You can understand each other now, right?" I asked.

"That must mean that we're close to Mokona," Fai concluded as he glanced at the faraway castle behind him. "Mokona acts as a translation device, it seems."

We all began to run in the direction of the castle. Kurogane let out a breath, cursing at how annoying this is.

We stopped in front of the massive castle that loomed over us. Syaoran looked at it in awe and asked, "That's the Hanshin castle?"

"It must be," Fai said as her pointed to the two hostages who were dangling from the tail of a statue of a golden half lion half koi animal at the top of the castle.

Syaoran cried out Masayoshi's name as he glanced at the very spot Fai pointed to. Kurogane scoffed at Mokona's behavior. Mokona seems to be enjoying his situation, despite the fact that he is hanging on a rope, swinging around, happily singing. Three men appeared at the balcony of the castle. They began to put their fists together and combined their powers to form the metal bird kudan from before. Kurogane stepped in front of us all.

"Leave this to me," He stated with a smirk, his muscles tense. He held out his hand and a sword began to materialize. He grasped it with both hands, and then swung it at the incoming kudan slicing it in half, his smirk still plastered on his face.

What a show off.

A girl with gray-blue hair in a pixie-like outfit stepped forward, commenting on our display of strength. Kurogane stared at her with a bored expression as he asked who the hell she was. Her bodyguards, I assumed, started rambling in surprised at Kurogane's lack of knowledge and claimed that it was an offense to not know Primera, the number one idol in the land who can sing dance and do drama.

"And that's that," Primera began, "I've been waiting for you guys."

I yawned and sat on the ground, leaning against the brick wall behind me. There shouldn't be any need for me to fight. So I just made myself comfortable on the ground, bored, and closed my eyes.

Syaoran politely asked Primera to release Mokona and Masayoshi.

"Masayoshi-kun…Isn't that Syaoran up there?" I heard Primera asked, most likely pointing at the hostages, confused.

"I'm Syaoran," Syaoran answered.

Primera's shrill screaming began as she scold her "bodyguards" for making such a stupid mistake.

"If you have something to say, I will listen."

"Okay," she agreed. "If you want me to hand those two over, please battle with me."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurogane scoffed. "Can that girl even fight?"

I cracked open an eye.

"Are you implying that women can't fight Kurogane-san?" I asked.

"Why don't you prove it to me then, girl. Even if you can fight you're probably not skilled at it since you came back all hurt yesterday."

Fai stepped foreword before I could reply, signaling us with his arm to stay back.

"I'll take care of this. Let my kudan help us out."

A giant, majestic sea-green bird materialized as Fai pet its beak. The bird became an orb and surrounded Fai with its power. He began to float into the air.

"I'll be gone for just a bit," He said.

"Try my kudan-chan's attack on for size!" a white formed in front of Primera and music notes began to fly right out of it, catching Fai by surprise.

"Fai-san!"

"He didn't get hit Syaoran-kun. His kudan acts as a shield for him,"I assured the young man.

"He's an experience fighter," Kurogane stated, "despite his looks."

Syaoran agreed.

"Yes, Kurogane-san, 'Despite his looks'. Shouldn't that apply to everyone?"

He scoffed.

"Maybe we should spar sometime."

I closed my opened eye and slumped against the stone wall in a content state until I had to suddenly cover my ears to protect it from Primera's "My kudan-chan~!" phrase after, I don't know. How many times has she said it now? Ten? Seriously, can't she keep it down a notch? I sensed an attack forming. The attack shot out at Fai, but he seemed to dodge it. I cracked open an eye, again, to see Fai running on this pink strip right towards Primera. He caught her off guard and said something to her which caused her to unknowingly create an explosion that released Mokona and Masayoshi. I closed my eye sensing Shougo's kudan rescuing Masayoshi and Mokona.

Yelling was heard in the distance.

"What's she all pissed off about?" Kurogane asked as Fai landed next to him.

I looked at the two bickering "couple", both eyes now opened, Fai thinking the same.

Mokona began jumping around with his eyes open, catching Syaoran's attention.

"So someone's kudan has the feather after all," Fai concluded.

"But still, why does it get stronger and weaker?" Kurogane asked.

"Kudans are basically like guardians. They are at their strongest when protecting their master," I answered.

"Shougo-kun!"

"Primera!"

"Looks like they have a lot of catching up to do," Fai chuckled.

I groaned, "They could at least keep it down a bit."

Fai laughed at my reaction.

Syaoran ran over to Shougo to ask him if he knew anything about Sakura's feather possibly being inside his kudan, but the only way to find out is for the two kudans to battle. I went back to relaxing with my eyes closed. After the battle started, Fai and Kurogane began to comment on Syaoran in battle.

"Syaoran-kun is cool!"

"He's not some well-mannered fool either."

"I wonder why he's able to use such skills all of a sudden."

"He picked up those fighting techniques from watching your battle."

"Mmm…that might be it, though Syaoran-kun is still just a child, he's been through quite a bit."

I felt Fai shift. "Come to think of it, why are you down there sleeping, Mi-chan? If you're still worn out, why didn't you stay back at the hostel?"

"I'm just merely resting here because it's comfortable, Fai-san. I won't get caught in their battle and if I was really worn out I wouldn't have came to find you guys. I would've stayed at the hostel," I answered. I sensed an oncoming power surge heading towards our direction. I quickly grabbed onto a tuft of fur and hoisted myself onto the furry body as it quickly fled danger.

"Mi-chan, watch out!" I heard Fai yell out in panic as he turned to my previous location. He and Kurogane had both jumped out of harm's way.

"Watch out for what," I replied back calmly.

Fai and Kurogane turned around, surprised to see me sitting on top of a silver wolf behind them. I got off the wolf and it dispersed into water droplets, disappearing into my body. Afterwards, a fire orb, with Syaoran inside, floated up from the water left by Shougo's kudan and landed in front of us. The water from Shougo's kudan formed powerful waves smashing through everything it came in contact with. The force from the waves of water began to bring down the castle. Syaoran directed his attention to the castle and yelled out a warning. A new aura appeared, causing me to look up to see that Masayoshi's kudan grew into a giant. I tensed; ready to spring into action if necessary.

"That's…" Syaoran began.

"Saitou-san's kudan." I finished.

"Mekyo!" Mokona yelled. "He has it! The feather! Sakura's feather is inside of that kudan!"

The kudan's eyes began to glow for a second, and then it stopped. My eyes widened.

"Watch out!" I yelled as the kudan began to open his mouth, an energy ball formed and was quickly launched. I quickly held out a hand and summoned my kudan. He instantly transformed into a barrier protecting us from the resulting powerful explosion.

"I thought the feather was supposed to be in a strong kudan," Kurogane said.

"Masayoshi-kun's kudan has always been strong," Fai began, "but because it is linked to Masayoshi-kun's heart, it was influenced by his belief that he is weak."

Syaoran took a determined step foreward.

"STOP! Please stop!" Masayoshi commanded, but the kudan continued to wreak havoc, spitting beams of concentrated light that destroyed on impact.

"Why isn't he listening to him?"

"Saitou-san's kudan is being overpowered by the feather," I answered. "If you're not strong enough to control something, it will end up controlling you."

Syaoran took another step forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm going to get Sakura's feather back."

"And how do you plan on fighting that gigantic thing? If you don't have a plan, you'll die."

"I won't die. As long as I have something to do, I will never die."

I smiled. "That's the spirit, Syaoran-kun."

"I'll be back," Syaoran hopped onto his kudan and they were on their way.

"He never asked us for help," Kurogane stated as he looked at the disappearing form of Syaoran.

"He doesn't have to. He'll accept any help that is offered to him, but he may never ask for it since this is something that he feels he must do himself," I looked at Kurogane and Fai. "That's what you two did, right? You helped him without him even asking. Syaoran is strong, that's why his kudan is a fire type; a kudan that represents strength and courage."

We all began to follow Syaoran and stopped near a park. He jumped off his kudan and punched Masayoshi's kudan right in the middle of its chest, reaching for Sakura's feather. A bright light engulfed the area blinding us all for a moment. After it disappeared, Shougo's kudan created a light shower to put out the fires that were caused by Masayoshi's kudan.

"What happened to him?" Kurogane asked while he looked around for Syaoran.

"If you mean Syaoran-kun, then he's right over there," Fai answered while pointing to the right. Syaoran was in a kneeling position, clutching the feather close to his chest. A happy expression appeared on his face.

I smiled. "Shall we head back to Sakura now?"

* * *

We all stood outside the open door as Syaoran went in to return the feather to Sakura.

Silence.

"Sakura!" we heard, "Sakura…"

A new voice.

"Who are you?"

A small, sharp intake of breath was heard.

I looked off to the side. I can imagine his reaction, not believing that this is happening, but still putting a smile on.

"My name is Syaoran. You are Princess Sakura. Please, just hear me out. You are a princess from another world."

"Another world?"

"You have lost your memories so we're traveling to different worlds to get them back."

"Are you by yourself?"

"No, there are others traveling as well."

That was our cue to prepare to introduce ourselves.

"Together with you?"

"Yes."

Fai, with Mokona in his arms, went in first, before Kurogane and I followed after him.

"Princess Sakura, nice to meet you. My name is kind of long, but you can call me Fai. And over there is…" he indicated to Kurogane.

"I'm Kurogane."

I crouched next to Fai. I smiled and said,

"I'm Misaki. It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san," I would've said sama, due to her status as a princess, but that might be a bit too formal at the moment.

"And this fluffy cutie-pie here is…" Fai began.

"Mokona Modoki! Just call me Mokona! Sakura, handshake, handshake! 'cause we're friends, friends!"

I glanced at Syaoran as he moved to get up. He got up and walked out.

We left Mokona with Sakura as we all looked outside at Syaoran out of one of the windows in the hallway.

Fai began to talk, "I thought he was going to cry for a second, back there. I wonder if he's crying right now."

"Who knows," Kurogane answered, "but he has to stop wanting to cry and get stronger so that he'll be able to go on without crying, no matter what."

"But you also need the strength to be able to cry when you want to, and stopping when needed," I added. We all stood in silence, our attention directed at Syaoran and our kudans shielding him from the rain.

* * *

The next day we all went to that restaurant from before.

"You bastard! That belonged to me!" Kurogane growled.

"First come, first serve!" came Mokona's triumphant reply.

"What did you say?" Kurogane argued back.

Ignoring the argument between Kurogane and Mokona, Syaoran thanked Masayoshi, but Masayoshi declined it saying that he should be the one thanking Syaoran instead.

"Yo!"

"Shougo-san!"

The rest of us, Sakura, Fai, and I, continued to eat in silence, and amusement, as Syaoran, Shougo and Masayoshi talked while Kurogane and Mokona argued. Shougo gave Masayoshi his goggles, offering him to join his team, and Masayoshi agreed. He will no longer be the boy who thinks of himself as someone who can't do anything.

After eating, we all headed back to Arashi's and Sorata's hostel to change back into our original clothes, preparing to move on to the next world. We all exited the hostel. Shougo stood in front of Syaoran.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes."

"I see…" Shougo held out a hand for Syaoran to shake.

"Next time you're in town, come to my concert. I'll reserve seats for you at the arena," Came Primera's offer.

Oh great a concert.

Syaoran agreed, and then held out his hand for Masayoshi to shake.

"Are you okay?" Fai asked Sakura.

"Yes. Though, I'm still a bit sleepy," She replied while rubbing at her eye. I looked over at the smiling Syaoran.

"Don't look back," Kurogane began, "If you have got something to do, then only look forward."

"He's right Syaoran. You don't have time to look back into the past when you have something to do. I may end up dragging you down," I gave him a small smile.

Syaoran smiled back. "Okay."

Mokona glowed and jumped up.

"Once again, Mokona Modoki can't wait! Kaapoooo!"

"Thank you for all you've done."

"I'll be praying for your safe journey," Sorata replied.

"Best of luck in finding Sakura-san's feathers in the next world as well," Arashi added on.

We all floated inside the gate. Sakura grabbed a hold of Syaoran's hand, scared, but he assured her that she'll be safe with him at her side. To the next world we go.


End file.
